The present invention relates to methods for improving environmental stress tolerance of plants and plants with such improved stress tolerance. More particularly, the invention relates to the finding that the expression of a flavoprotein such as flavodoxin within plant cells is beneficial to plants which are subjected to environmental stress.
Environmental stress is a major limiting factor for plant productivity and crop yield. Many of the deleterious processes undergone by plants exposed to adverse environmental conditions are mediated by reactive oxygen species (ROS) which are generated in chloroplasts through the faulty performance of the photosynthetic apparatus (Foyer, C. H. et al. (1994) Plant Cell Environ. 17,507-523, Hammond-Kosack, K. E., and Jones, J. D. G. (1996) Plant Cell 8, 1773-1791, Allen, R. (1995) Plant Physiol. 107, 1049-1054).
Auto-oxidation of components of the photosynthetic electron transport chain leads to the formation of superoxide radicals and their derivatives, hydrogen peroxide and hydroxyl radicals. These compounds react with a wide variety of biomolecules (most conspicuously, DNA), causing cell stasis and death.
To cope with the damaging effects of reactive oxygen species (ROS), aerobic organisms have evolved highly efficient antioxidant defense systems which are made up of both enzymatic and non-enzymatic constituents. In different tissues and organisms, antioxidants play different and often complementary protective functions, such as direct scavenging of ROS, replacement of damaged oxidant sensitive biomolecules and DNA repair activities (Fridovich, I. (1997). J. Biol. Chem. 272,1851-1857). At least part of the cellular response against oxidative stress is of an adaptive nature and involves de novo synthesis of committed members of the antioxidant barrier. Various multigenic responses have been recognized in the facultative aerobic bacterium Escherichia coli, including those modulated by the soxRS and oxyR regulons (Hidalgo, E., and Demple, B. (1996). In Regulation of Gene Expression in Escherichia coli, Molecular Biology Intelligence Unit Series (E. C. C. Lin and A. S. Lynch, eds.), pp. 434-452, Austin, Tex.: R. G. Landis).
The soxRS response appears to be specifically tailored to face the challenges imposed by exposure of the cells to superoxide radicals or to nitric oxide. Many different components of the response have been identified, including two soluble flavoproteine: FAD-containing ferredoxin-NADP+ reductase (FNR), and its electron partner substrate flavodoxin (Liochev et al. (1994) Proc. Natl Acad. Sci. U.S. Pat. No. 91,1328-1331, Zheng, M. et al (1999) J. Bacteriol. 181,4639-4643).
Flavodoxins are small monomeric proteins (Mw 18,800) containing one molecule of non-covalently bound FMN (Razquin, P. et al (1988) J. Bacteriol. 176, 7409-7411). FNR is able to use, with roughly similar efficiencies, both flavodoxin and the iron-sulfur protein ferredoxin as substrates for its NADP(H) oxidoreductase activity. In cyanobacteria, flavodoxin expression is induced under conditions of iron deprivation, when ferredoxin cannot be synthesized.
As part of the soxRS response of E. coli, both FNR and flavodoxin levels increase over twenty times upon treatment of the bacteria with superoxide-propagating compounds such as the redox cycling herbicide methyl viologen (MV), whereas ferredoxin amounts are not affected (Rodriguez, R. E. et al (1998) Microbiology 144,2375-2376). Unlike FNR and ferredoxins, which are widely distributed among plastids, mitochondria and bacteria, flavodoxin occurrence appears to be largely restricted to bacteria. Flavodoxins have not been isolated from plant tissues, and no flavodoxin homologue has been recognized in the Arabidopsis thaliana genome (The Arabidopsis Genome Initiative (2000) Nature 408,796-815).
The present invention relates to the finding that plant lines which have been engineered to express a flavoprotein such as flavodoxin display highly enhanced tolerance compared to control, untreated plants, when exposed to a plethora of adverse environmental conditions.
In various aspects, the present invention provides nucleic acids and vectors suitable for use in methods of producing stress tolerant plants. In preferred embodiments, such nucleic acids and vectors provide for the accumulation of flavoprotein within the choloroplasts of plant cells transformed therewith. In some embodiments of the invention, accumulation within the chloroplasts is achieved by fusing the flavoprotein to a chloroplast targeting polypeptide.
A first aspect of the present invention provides an isolated nucleic acid encoding a fusion polypeptide comprising a flavoprotein polypeptide and a chloroplast targeting peptide.
A nucleic acid may encode a fusion polypeptide comprising a flavoprotein polypeptide and a chloroplast targeting peptide.
A flavodoxin polypeptide may be a bacterial flavodoxin polypeptide, for example a cyanobacterial flavodoxin polypeptide such as the flavodoxin of the cyanobacterium Anabaena PCC7119 (Fillat M. et al (1991) Biochem J. 280 187-191). Other suitable flavodoxin polypeptides include flavodoxins from photosynthetic anoxigenic bacteria, enterobacteria, diazotrophs and algae. Examples of flavodoxin polypeptides suitable for use according to the present invention are exemplified in Table 1. Whilst a wild type flavodoxin polypeptide is preferred, a flavodoxin polypeptide may also be a fragment, mutant, derivative, variant or allele of such a wild type sequence.
Suitable fragments, mutants, derivatives, variants and alleles are those which encode a protein which retain the functional characteristics of the polypeptide encoded by the wild-type flavoprotein gene, especially the ability to act as an anti-oxidant. Changes to a sequence, to produce a mutant, variant or derivative, may be by one or more of addition, insertion, deletion or substitution of one or more nucleotides in the nucleic acid, leading to the addition, insertion, deletion or substitution of one or more amino acids in the encoded polypeptide. Of course, changes to the nucleic acid which make no difference to the encoded amino acid sequence are included.
Flavodoxin polypeptides are monomeric hydrophillic flavoproteins of a molecular mass of less than 20 kDa, containing one mole of non covalently bound flavin mononucleotide (FMN) per molecule of apoprotein. The flavin group can be reversibly dissociated by mild acid treatment.
Flavodoxin polypeptides engage in one-electron transfer reactions with several electron partners such as FNR, pyruvate-flavodoxin reductase and photosystems, replacing ferredoxin in most of its activities. Even though flavodoxin can in principle exchange two electrons, it behaves as an obligatory one-electron carrier. Contrary to other flavoproteins, the half-reduced semiquinone and the fully reduced hydroquinone are the most stable species, and these are the forms relevant for flavodoxin functions.
A polypeptide which is a member of the Flavodoxin family or which is an amino acid sequence variant, allele, derivative or mutant thereof may comprise an amino acid sequence which shares greater than about 30% sequence identity with the sequence of Anabaena PCC7119 flavodoxin, greater than about 35%, greater than about 40%, greater than about 45%, greater than about 55%, greater than about 65%, greater than about 70%, greater than about 80%, greater than about 90% or greater than about 95%. The sequence may share greater than about 30% similarity with Anabaena PCC7119 flavodoxin, greater than about 40% similarity, greater than about 50% similarity, greater than about 60% similarity, greater than about 70% similarity, greater than about 80% similarity or greater than about 90% similarity.
In certain embodiments, a flavodoxin polypeptide may show little overall homology, say about 20%, or about 25%, or about 30%, or about 35%, or about 40% or about 45%, with the Anabaena PCC7119 flavodoxin sequence, even though it possesses the same anti-oxidation activity. However, in functionally significant domains or regions, the amino acid homology may be much higher. For example, a flavodoxin polypeptide comprises an FMN-binding domain which has high homology to the flavodoxin FMN binding domain (a flavodoxin-like domain). Putative functionally significant domains or regions can be identified using processes of bioinformatics, including comparison of the sequences of homologues.
Sequence similarity and identity is commonly defined with reference to the algorithm GAP (Genetics Computer Group, Madison, Wis.). GAP uses the Needleman and Wunsch algorithm to align two complete sequences that maximizes the number of matches and minimizes the number of gaps. Generally, default parameters are used, with a gap creation penalty=12 and gap extension penalty=4.
Use of GAP may be preferred but other algorithms may be used, e.g. BLAST (which uses the method of Altschul et al. (1990) J. Mol. Biol. 215: 405-410), FASTA (which uses the method of Pearson and Lipman (1988) PNAS USA 85: 2444-2448), or the Smith-Waterman algorithm (Smith and Waterman (1981) J. Mol Biol. 147: 195-197), or the TBLASTN program, of Altschul et al. (1990) supra, generally employing default parameters. In particular, the psi-Blast algorithm (Nucl. Acids Res, (1997) 25 3389-3402) may be used.
Similarity allows for xe2x80x9cconservative variationxe2x80x9d, i.e. substitution of one hydrophobic residue such as isoleucine, valine, leucine or methionine for another, or the substitution of one polar residue for another, such as arginine for lysine, glutamic for aspartic acid, or glutamine for asparagine. Particular amino acid sequence variants may differ from a known flavodoxin polypeptide sequence as described herein by insertion, addition, substitution or deletion of 1 amino acid, 2, 3, 4, 5-10, 10-20 20-30, 30-50, or more than 50 amino acids.
Sequence comparison may be made over the full-length of the relevant sequence described herein, or may more preferably be over a contiguous sequence of about or greater than about 20, 25, 30, 33, 40, 50, 70, 120, 170 or more amino acids or nucleotide triplets, compared with the relevant amino acid sequence or nucleotide sequence as the case may be.
Other methods suitable for use in identifying flavodoxin polypeptides are well-known in the art.
In other embodiments, the isolated nucleic acid may encode a fusion polypeptide which comprises an FNR polypeptide and a heterogeneous chloroplast targeting peptide.
Many ferredoxin-NADP(+) reductase (FNR) polypeptides are known in the art and an FNR polypeptide suitable for use in accordance with embodiments of the present invention may readily identified by a skilled person. Other suitable FNR polypeptides may be found on the NCBI database at www(dot)ncbi(dot)nlm(dot)nih(dot)gov(forward slash)entrez(forward slash), for example, FNR polypeptide sequences having database accession numbers NP 418359, NP 312876, P28861, and AAG59117. Suitable PNR polypeptides have the anti-oxidant and electron transfer activity of wild type ferredoxin-NADP(+) reductase.
A chloroplast targeting peptide suitable for use in accordance with certain embodiments of the present invention may be any peptide sequence which directs a polypeptide to the chloroplast of a plant cell. Suitable peptides may readily be identified by a skilled person and some examples are shown in Table 2. Other examples may be found on the NCBI database (www(dot)ncbi(dot)nlm(dot)nih(dot)gov(forward slash)entrez(forward slash)). In some preferred embodiments, a peptide may have the chloroplast transit polypeptide of the pea FNR, which has the sequence shown in FIG. 6.
In other embodiments of the present invention, flavoprotein may accumulate within chloroplasts as a result of expression within the chloroplast of nucleic acid encoding the polypeptide following direct transformation of the chloroplast. There is no requirement for a targeting or transit peptide in such embodiments.
Particle bombardment methods (Ruf, S. et al. (2001) Nature Biotechnol. 19, 870-875) are particularly suitable for direct chloroplast transformation. With suitable plant regulatory elements, the transformed DNA may be transcribed within the plastid and translated into polypeptide in stromal ribosomes.
A nucleic acid encoding any flavoprotein polypeptide as defined above may be used in accordance with the present invention with any suitable chloroplast targeting peptide as defined above. The particular choice of flavoprotein polypeptide and targeting peptide is not critical to the practice of the present invention. Preferably, the flavoprotein polypeptide is not fused to a targeting peptide with which it is naturally associated i.e. it is fused to a heterogeneous targeting polypeptide. Flavodoxin polypeptides, which are not found in plants, are not naturally associated with chloroplast targeting signals.
In some preferred embodiments, a fusion polypeptide comprising a flavodoxin polypeptide and a chloroplast targeting peptide may have the sequence shown in FIG. 4. A suitable nucleic acid molecule encoding such a fusion polypeptide may have the sequence shown in FIG. 3.
The present invention also provides a nucleic acid construct or vector which comprises a nucleic acid encoding a fusion polypeptide comprising a flavodoxin polypeptide and a chloroplast targeting peptide, preferably a construct or vector from which the fusion polypeptide encoded by the nucleic acid sequence can be expressed. The construct or vector is preferably suitable for transformation into and/or expression within a plant cell.
A construct or vector comprising nucleic acid according to this aspect of the present invention need not include a promoter or other regulatory sequence, particularly if the vector is to be used to introduce the nucleic acid into cells for recombination into the genome.
However, in one aspect the present invention provides a nucleic acid construct comprising a nucleic acid sequence encoding a flavodoxin polypeptide operably linked to a plant specific regulatory sequence, such as a promoter. Such constructs are particularly useful in embodiments in which chloroplasts are directly transformed with nucleic acid, which is subsequently expressed therein under the control of the plant specific regulatory element.
A plant specific regulatory sequence or element is a sequence which preferentially directs the expression (i.e. transcription) of a nucleic acid within a plant cell relative to other cell types. For example, expression from such a sequence is reduced or abolished in non-plant cells, such as bacterial or mammalian cells. A suitable regulatory sequence may for example be derived from a plant virus such as Cauliflower Mosaic Virus 35S. A regulatory sequence may be inducible, as described further below. The present invention also encompasses vectors comprising such a nucleic acid sequence.
Another aspect of the present invention provides the use of a nucleic acid as described herein in the production of a transgenic plant. Such a method may be for improving the tolerance of a plant to stress, in particular environmental stress, such as oxidative stress. Such stress may be biotic, abiotic or xenobiotic in nature and may include herbicide exposure, ultraviolet AB radiation, extreme temperatures, infection, for example with a necrotizing pathogen such as a bacterium or fungus and/or high doses of irradiation.
Nucleic acid may of course be double- or single-stranded, cDNA or genomic DNA, or RNA. The nucleic acid may be wholly or partially synthetic, depending on design. Naturally, the skilled person will understand that where the nucleic acid according to the invention includes RNA, reference to the sequence shown should be construed as reference to the RNA equivalent, with U substituted for T. The present invention also encompasses the expression product of any of the nucleic acid sequences disclosed and methods of making the expression product by expression from encoding nucleic acid therefore under suitable conditions in suitable host cells.
Those skilled in the art are well able to construct vectors and design protocols for recombinant gene expression, for example in a microbial or plant cell. Suitable vectors can be chosen or constructed, containing appropriate regulatory sequences, including promoter sequences, terminator fragments, polyadenylation sequences, enhancer sequences, marker genes and other sequences as appropriate. For further details see, for example, Molecular Cloning: a Laboratory Manual: 2nd edition, Sambrook et al, 1989, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press.
Many known techniques and protocols for manipulation of nucleic acid, for example in preparation of nucleic acid constructs, mutagenesis, sequencing, introduction of DNA into cells and gene expression, and analysis of proteins, are described in detail in Protocols in Molecular Biology, Second Edition, Ausubel et al. eds., John Wiley and Sons, 1992. Specific procedures and vectors previously used with wide success upon plants are described by Bevan, Nucl. Acids Res. (1984) 12, 8711-8721), and Guerineau and Mullineaux, (1993) Plant transformation and expression vectors. In: Plant Molecular Biology Labfax (Croy RRD ed) Oxford, BIOS Scientific Publishers, pp 121-148.
A nucleic acid sequence as described herein, for example a sequence encoding a flavodoxin polypeptide, may be under operative control of a regulatory sequence active in plants for control of expression. It is indeed preferred that the coding sequence is operably linked to one or more regulatory sequences which may be heterologous or foreign to the gene (i.e. a non-bacterial sequence), for example a plant regulatory sequence. Such regulatory sequences may provide for efficient expression within a plant cell.
The term xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d may be used to indicate that the gene/sequence of nucleotides in question have been introduced into said cells of the plant or an ancestor thereof, using genetic engineering or recombinant means, i.e. by human intervention. Nucleotide sequences heterologous, or exogenous or foreign, to a plant cell may be non-naturally occurring in cells of that type, variety or species. For example, there are no reports of flavodoxins in plant cells and nucleic acid encoding a flavodoxin polypeptide is therefore xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d to a plant cell transformed therewith.
A nucleic acid construct which comprises a nucleic acid sequence encoding a flavoprotein such as flavodoxin, may include an inducible promoter operatively linked to the nucleic acid sequence. Such a promoter may be a stress inducible promoter. As discussed, this allows control of expression, for example, in response to an environmental stress. The invention also provides plants transformed with said gene construct and methods including introduction of such a construct into a plant cell and/or induction of expression of a construct within a plant cell, e.g. by application of a suitable stimulus, which may be an environmental stress stimulus such as a change in external conditions.
The term xe2x80x9cinduciblexe2x80x9d as applied to a promoter is well understood by those skilled in the art. In essence, expression under the control of an inducible promoter is xe2x80x9cswitched onxe2x80x9d or increased in response to an applied stimulus (which may be generated within a cell or provided exogenously). The nature of the stimulus varies between promoters. Whatever the level of expression is in the absence of the stimulus, expression from any inducible promoter is increased in the presence of the correct stimulus The preferable situation is where the level of expression increases upon in the presence of the relevant stimulus by an amount effective to alter a phenotypic characteristic i.e. to enhance stress tolerance. Thus an inducible (or xe2x80x9cswitchablexe2x80x9d) promoter may be used which causes a basic level of expression in the absence of the stimulus which level is too low to bring about the desired stress tolerant phenotype (and may in fact be zero). Upon application of the stimulus, which may for example, be an increase in environmental stress, expression is increased (or switched on) to a level which causes enhanced stress tolerance.
Many examples of inducible promoters will be known to those skilled in the art.
Other suitable promoters may include the Cauliflower Mosaic Virus 35S (CaMV 35S) gene promoter that is expressed at a high level in virtually all plant tissues (Benfey et al, (1990) EMBO J 9: 1677-1684); the cauliflower meri 5 promoter that is expressed in the vegetative apical meristem as well as several well localised positions in the plant body, e.g. inner phloem, flower primordial branching points in root and shoot (Medford, J. I. (1992) Plant Cell 4, 1029-1039; Medford et al, (1991) Plant Cell 3, 359-370) and the Arabidopsis thaliana LEAFY promoter that is expressed very early in flower development (Weigel et al, (1992) Cell 69, 843-859).
Constructs and vectors may further comprise selectable genetic markers consisting of chimaeric genes that confer selectable phenotypes such as resistance to antibiotics such as kanamycin, hygromycin, phosphinotricin, chlorsulfuron, methotrexate, gentamycin, spectinomycin, imidazolinones and glyphosate.
When introducing a chosen gene construct into a cell, certain considerations must be taken into account, well known to those skilled in the art. The nucleic acid to be inserted should be assembled within a construct which contains effective regulatory elements which will drive transcription. There must be available a method of transporting the construct into the cell. Once the construct is within the cell membrane, integration into the endogenous chromosomal material either will or will not occur. Finally, as far as plants are concerned, the target cell type must be such that cells can be regenerated into whole plants.
Techniques well known to those skilled in the art may be used to introduce nucleic acid constructs and vectors into plant cells to produce transgenic plants of the appropriate stress tolerant phenotype.
Agrobacterium transformation is one method widely used by those skilled in the art to transform dicotyledonous species. Production of stable, fertile transgenic plants in almost all economically relevant monocot plants is also now routine:(Toriyama, et al. (1988) Bio/Technology 6, 1072-1074; Zhang, et al. (1988) Plant Cell Rep. 7, 379-384; Zhang, et al. (1988) Theor Appl Genet 76, 835-840; Shimamoto, et al (1989) Nature 338, 274-276; Datta, et al. (1990) Bio/Technology 8, 736-740; Christou, et al. (1991) Bio/Technology 9, 957-962; Peng, et al. (1991) International Rice Research Institute, Manila, Philippines 563-574; Cao, et al. (1992) Plant Cell Rep. 11, 585-591; Li, et al. (1993) Plant Cell Rep. 12, 250-255; Rathore, et al. (1993) Plant Molecular Biology 21, 871-884; Fromm, et al. (1990) Bio/Technology 8, 833-839; Gordon-Kamm, et al. (1990) Plant Cell 2, 603-618; D""Halluin, et al. (1992) Plant Cell 4, 1495-1505; Walters, et al. (1992) Plant Molecular Biology 18, 189-200; Koziel, et al. (1993) Biotechnology 11, 194-200; Vasil, I. K. (1994) Plant Molecular Biology 25, 925-937; Weeks, et al. (1993) Plant Physiology 102, 1077-1084; Somers, et al. (1992) Bio/Technology 10, 1589-1594; WO92/14828). In particular, Agrobacterium mediated transformation is now a highly efficient alternative transformation method in monocots (Hiei et al. (1994) The Plant Journal 6, 271-282).
The generation of fertile transgenic plants has been achieved in the cereals rice, maize, wheat, oat, and barley (reviewed in Shimamoto, K. (1994) Current Opinion in Biotechnology 5, 158-162.; Vasil, et al. (1992) Bio/Technology 10, 667-674; Vain et al., 1995, Biotechnology Advances 13 (4): 653-671; Vasil, 1996, Nature Biotechnology 14 page 702). Wan and Lemaux (1994) Plant Physiol. 104: 37-48 describe techniques for generation of large numbers of independently transformed fertile barley plants.
Other methods, such as microprojectile or particle bombardment (U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,792, EP-A-444882, EP-A-434616), electroporation (EP 290395, WO 8706614)), microinjection (WO 92/09696, WO 94/00583, EP 331083, EP 175966, Green et al. (1987) Plant Tissue and Cell Culture, Academic Press) direct DNA uptake (DE 4005152, WO 9012096, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,611), liposome mediated DNA uptake (e.g. Freeman et al. Plant Cell Physiol. 29: 1353 (1984)), or the vortexing method (e.g. Kindle, PNAS U.S.A. 87: 1228 (1990d)) may be preferred where Agrobacterium transformation is inefficient or ineffective.
Physical methods for the transformation of plant cells are reviewed in Oard, 1991, Biotech. Adv. 9: 1-11.
Alternatively, a combination of different techniques may be employed to enhance the efficiency of the transformation process, e.g. bombardment with Agrobacterium coated microparticles (EP-A-486234) or microprojectile bombardment to induce wounding followed by co-cultivation with Agrobacterium (EP-A-486233).
Following transformation, a plant may be regenerated, e.g from single cells, callus tissue or leaf discs, as is standard in the art. Almost any plant can be entirely regenerated from cells, tissues and organs of the plant. Available techniques are reviewed in Vasil et al., Cell Culture and Somatic Cell Genetics of Plants, Vol I, II and III, Laboratory Procedures and Their Applications, Academic Press, 1984, and Weissbach and Weissbach, Methods for Plant Molecular Biology, Academic Press, 1989.
The particular choice of a transformation technology will be determined by its efficiency to transform certain plant species as well as the experience and preference of the person practising the invention with a particular methodology of choice. It will be apparent to the skilled person that the particular choice of a transformation system to introduce nucleic acid into plant cells is not essential to or a limitation of the invention, nor is the choice of technique for plant regeneration.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a method of producing a cell which includes incorporating an isolated nucleic acid sequence encoding a flavoprotein polypeptide such as a flavodoxin polypeptide or an FNR polypeptide or a nucleic acid vector comprising such a sequence into the cell by means of transformation. Such a method of producing a cell may include recombining the nucleic acid with the cell genome nucleic acid such that it is stably incorporated therein. A plant may be regenerated from one or more cells transformed as described.
The flavoprotein polypeptide, the encoding nucleic acid, and/or the vector comprising the nucleic acid are preferably heterogeneous i.e. exogenous or foreign to the plant cell transformed therewith.
A method of producing a plant cell may include expressing the nucleic acid and causing or allowing the accumulation of flavoprotein polypeptide expressed thereby in the chloroplast-of said plant cell.
A suitable flavoprotein polypeptide for use in such methods may be an FNR polypeptide or a flavodoxin polypeptide.
A method of making such a plant cell may include the introduction of such a nucleotide sequence or a suitable vector including the sequence into a plant cell and causing or allowing recombination between the vector and the plant cell genome to introduce the nucleic acid sequence into the genome.
A method may further include sexually or asexually propagating or growing off-spring or a descendant of the plant regenerated from said plant cell.
The invention further encompasses a host cell transformed with a nucleic acid sequence or vector as set forth above, i.e. containing a nucleic acid or vector as described above, especially a plant cell, for example a higher plant cell, or a microbial cell. Thus, a host cell, such as a plant cell, including a nucleotide sequence as herein indicated is provided. Within the cell, the nucleotide sequence may be incorporated within the chromosome or may be extra-chromosomal. There may be more than one heterologous nucleotide sequence per haploid genome. This, for example, enables increased expression of the gene product compared with endogenous levels, as discussed below. A nucleic acid sequence comprised within a plant cell may be placed under the control of an externally inducible gene promoter, either to place expression under the control of the user or to provide for expression in response to stress.
A nucleic acid which is stably incorporated into the genome of a plant is passed from generation to generation to descendants of the plant, cells of which descendants may express the encoded flavoprotein polypeptide and so may have enhanced stress or pathogen tolerance.
A plant cell may contain a nucleic acid sequence encoding a flavoprotein polypeptide as a result of the introduction of the nucleic acid sequence into an ancestor cell.
In some embodiments, the flavoprotein polypeptide may be expressed within the plant cell as part of a fusion polypeptide which also comprises a chloroplast targeting peptide.
A plant cell as described herein may be comprised in a plant, a plant part or a plant propagule, or an extract or derivative of a plant as described below.
Plants which include a plant cell as described herein are also provided, along with any part or propagule thereof, seed, selfed or hybrid progeny and descendants. Particularly provided are transgenic higher plants, especially crop plants, which have been engineered to carry genes identified as stated above. Examples of suitable plants include tobacco, cucurbits, carrot, vegetable brassica, melons, capsicums, grape vines, lettuce, strawberry, oilseed brassica, sugar beet, wheat, barley, maize, rice, soyabeans, peas, sorghum, sunflower, tomato, potato, pepper, chrysanthemum, carnation, poplar, eucalyptus and pine.
A plant according to the present invention may be one which does not breed true in one or more properties. Plant varieties may be excluded, particularly registrable plant varieties according to Plant Breeders Rights. It is noted that a plant need not be considered a xe2x80x9cplant varietyxe2x80x9d simply because it contains stably within its genome a transgene, introduced into a cell of the plant or an ancestor thereof.
In addition to a plant, the present invention provides any clone of such a plant, seed, selfed or hybrid progeny and descendants, and any part or propagule of any of these, such as cuttings and seed, which may be used in reproduction or propagation, sexual or asexual. Also encompassed by the invention is a plant which is a sexually or asexually propagated off-spring, clone or descendant of such a plant, or any part or propagule of said plant, off-spring, clone or descendant.
The present invention also encompasses the polypeptide expression product of a nucleic acid molecule according to the invention as disclosed herein. Such an isolated polypeptide may consist of a fusion polypeptide which comprises or consists of a flavoprotein polypeptide and a chloroplast targeting peptide, for example a fusion polypeptide which comprises or consists of a flavodoxin polypeptide and a chloroplast targeting peptide. The chloroplast targeting peptide may be heterogeneous to i.e. foreign or not normally or naturally associated with the flavoprotein polypeptide.
A preferred polypeptide includes the amino acid sequence shown in FIG. 4. Such a fusion polypeptide may be encoded by a nucleic acid sequence as described herein, for example the nucleic acid sequence shown in FIG. 3.
Also provided are methods of making such an expression product by expression from a nucleotide sequence encoding therefore under suitable conditions in suitable host cells e.g. E. coli. Those skilled in the art are well able to construct vectors and design protocols and systems for expression and recovery of products of recombinant gene expression.
The invention further provides a method of enhancing improving or increasing the stress tolerance of a plant which includes expressing a nucleic acid sequence encoding a flavoprotein polypeptide (i.e. causing or allowing transcription from a nucleic acid) within cells of the plant.
Suitable flavoprotein polypeptides include FNR polypeptides and flavodoxin polypeptides as described herein.
Improved stress tolerance may include enhanced or increased tolerance to environmental stresses such as ultraviolet UV radiation, extreme temperatures, irradiation, and/or pathogen infection, for example bacterial or fungal infection, in particular necrotizing pathogens, relative to normal, untreated plants.
The ability of a plant to tolerate stress may be increased by expression from a nucleotide sequence encoding a flavoprotein polypeptide such as a flavodoxin polypeptide within cells of a plant (thereby producing the encoded polypeptide), following an earlier step of introduction of the nucleotide sequence into a cell of the plant or an ancestor thereof. Such a method may raise the plants tolerance to stress and/or resistance to pathogen.
Preferably such a method includes causing or allowing the accumulation of the flavoprotein polypeptide within the chloroplasts of said cells, for example by expressing the nucleic acid within the chloroplasts of said cells or providing for the transport of the expressed protein into the chloroplasts. The level of flavoprotein in chloroplasts is increased or enhanced over the normal, endogenous levels of the flavoprotein as a result of such expression.
In some embodiments, chloroplast accumulation is achieved by expressing a fusion protein which comprises the flavodoxin polypeptide and a chloroplast targeting peptide.
Control experiments may be performed as appropriate in the methods described herein. The performance of suitable controls is well within the competence and ability of a skilled person in the field.
The disclosures of all documents mentioned herein are incorporated herein by reference.
Various further aspects and embodiments of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the present disclosure.
Certain aspects and embodiments of the invention will now be illustrated by way of example and with reference to the figure described below,